


Character Reference

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-25
Updated: 2003-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Walt tries to induct Alex into the world of      Farscape.





	Character Reference

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Character Reference

### Character Reference

#### by Finn

  

    
    
         Date: Saturday, May 24, 2003 10:33 AM
         Title: Character Reference
         Author: Finn
         Email: 
         Website: http://fionnghall.tripod.com
         Fandom: X-Files
         Pairing: Sk/K
         Rating: PG
         Disclaimer: Not mine, all owned by CC and 1013. 
         Summary: Walt tries to induct Alex into the world of
         Farscape.
    

A/N: For Peach, for her birthday. _checks list twice_ Sorry, luv, couldn't quite manage the season renewal, or manage the million bucks, Gale, Nathan and the getting laid, so you'll have to live vicariously through the rest =) 

A/N 2: Since Lady Midath got the ball rolling on AlexK-H-C-orD, Peach gets her birthday fic on our 25th. That's a day early your time! Lucky lucky girl =) Happy Birthday Georgia _bounce_

* * *

Alex blinked sleepily as the closing credits rolled, nestling his head further into Walter's lap. 

"So. That's Farscape. Not too bad for a sci-fi show." 

Walter grinned at his nonchalant response, recalling his lovers animated "Behind you John!" type responses he had been privy to earlier. He had finally gotten his lover to watch an episode after quite a bit of nagging and pleading, and was quite pleased with the response. 

"Yeah, it's a pity they're not continuing the series." He noted. 

"I'd have to watch it more to get into it, really... What do you find so good about it?" 

Walter hid his grin by tipping his head back onto the top of the couch. 

"Two words, love. John Crichton." He ran his fingertips through the short hair on the back of Alex's head, in a bid to distract. 

Suitably distracted, Alex almost purred under the ministration of the nimble fingers, pressing his head back, much like a pleased cat, eyelids drooping, bare toes curling, before the words registered. 

"Hey!" he cried in outrage, grinning like a loon, "What's he have that I don't?" The fingers stilled, so he nudged his head back against them to encourage their movement. 

"Weeelll..." Walt hedged. "It's not really what you don't have..." 

Alex's smile widened. This'd be good. 

"And just -what- exactly is it then? Hmmmm?" 

"Well..." Walter's other hand wandered down the soft cotton covered muscled back, cupping the arse lovingly covered by the thin well-worn jeans. "He looks fantastic in a simple black T-shirt and jeans..." 

Alex repressed a shiver as the strong hand stroked up and down his spine. 

"And... Mmm... Not to mention looking just fine in leather pants and jacket..." 

The hand wandered under his arm and onto his chest. 

"He fills out those clothes quite nicely..." 

"Nicely?!" Alex's grumpy tone wasn't entirely convincing. 

"Tastily?" Walt offered an alternative. 

"Mmm... better... Keep going..." his lover prompted. 

"He's handy with a gun..." 

Alex caught the wandering hand in his own, and weaved their fingers together, rubbing his calluses gently across the back of the other man's hand. 

"Wasn't he?" he agreed. 

The paired hands moved onto Alex's belly. 

"He has a very sexy voice..." 

Alex caught himself before he unconsciously lowered his voice an octave and made an agreeable grunt. 

"He's not afraid to use unconventional tactics to get the job done." 

Alex lifted their joined hands and placed a kiss in the centre of Walter's palm. 

"He has the courage to do what needs to be done, despite the possible consequences..." 

Alex turned his head up to look at his lover, who was looking back down at him. 

Walter flashed a grin down at him. "Oh, and he plays nice with the aliens" 

Alex chuckled and kissed Walt's hand again. 

"So... You like the show cause of the hunky, brave, clever male lead, who has the body of a god and handles firearms with ease of long use despite being an astronaut cum theoretical scientist, which, from the sounds of things, is a fairly full time experience..." 

"Well, ye..." Walter's eyes narrowed as he glared down at his partner. "Hang on... Nowhere in that episode was his previous job mentioned..." 

Alex blinked innocently back at him. 

"Did I mention I was down in Sydney for a few months last year?" 

"No. No you didn't." Walter's eyes narrowed further as he mentally predicted the path of this conversation. 

"Oh I'm sure I must have said something!" Alex blinked a few more times in beautifully feigned confusion. 

"No. No you didn't. Nothing mentioned at all." Walter spoke the next lines in the script. 

"Well, I don't know how it could have slipped my mind... Maybe it was that cute guy I met down near Fox Studios... said his name was Ben...." Alex grinned unashamedly, not looking up as he played with the hand in his grasp, nipping at the fingertips. 

Walter gaped in disbelief at the grinning man in his lap. 

"Very nice guy... Managed to finagle a signed Peacekeepers jacket after a long conversation..." He grinned wider, as he deliberately continued his attack on Walt's fingers. 

"Why... you..." Walter sputtered ineffectually, caught between laughter and outrage before resorting to physical violence and tickling his partner into submission. 

Alex dissolved into helpless laughter and upped the stakes, rolling away and pouncing, ready to make the other man cry uncle. 

Which he did. 

Eventually. 

Well, it could have been a somewhat distorted "Alex", but Alex conceded the point, since his tongue -had- kind of gotten in the way at the time. 

As they relaxed in a sweaty pile of limbs, both still grinning somewhat, Alex drew Walter's arms around him and mused. 

"Would you watch me if I got into a science fiction TV series?" 

Walter imagined his partner on the screen. Dark, mysterious, in a leather Peacekeepers jacket. 

"Well?" 

Walter blinked. He was obviously thinking too long about the leather jacket and how it would hug the body... 

"Walt!" 

"Love, if that happened, that would truly be an X-file."   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Finn


End file.
